


Addicted

by ManiacProductions



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emma likes kissing, F/F, No accents, Not Canon Compliant - Wolverine, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addicted: devoted or given up to a practice or habit or to something psychologically or physically habit-forming. </p>
<p>Emma was addicted, that much was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another one-shot. There are no drug references, even if the title might make it seem like it, but there are sexual themes, a few curse words, and attitude.
> 
> By the way, - this is telepathic communications-.

God she was addicting, she was a drug. She was her drug. As they fought, exchanging punches and kicks, she could feel her heart racing faster and her need growing a little more. Did she know what she was doing to her? Of course she did. She always knew the power she held and whenever she could, she used that power.

She easily pinned her prey, her drug, against the wall and grinned at her. "Miss me?" She purred, dipping her head down to the woman's ear and nipping at it. The woman moaned softly at the swift contact, starting to feeling much warmer than she did before.

"Emma." One word, one word filled with passion and want. She, Emma Frost, leaned forward to face her prey. Slowly and deliberately, she trailed her well manicured hand down the woman's trembling frame. Her hand rested on the woman's hip and her nails dug into the leather clad hip, her hand now made of diamonds instead of flesh to make more impact. "We can't, not here and not now." The woman protested, though it was a weak protest that made Emma's grin turn into a full blown sinister smile. She was so powerful, so addicting, and even then she herself was just as addicted.

"Oh my dear, do not doubt me." She said as the hand not resting on the woman's hip, her right hand, reached for the zipper of her lover's uniform. The zipper sat snugly on the woman's neck, zipped all the way to the top of the collar. _'I'll be more than happy to fix that mistake.'_ Emma thought, but her eyes moved from the zipper and back to the woman's face. "I do not need your permission, you know that." Emma said as she pulled the suit's zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace. Each click showed the woman Emma's power over her, each click sounding off against the near silent battle ground like a gun. "I can do whatever I want, X-men be damned." Emma said as the zipper now rested above the woman's breasts, exposing her cleavage to Emma. Emma bent down and licked the exposed skin, relishing in the beads of sweat that greeted her tongue. The woman moaned even more and Emma basked in the sound, getting her own high off of knowing she could do this to her lover.

"Right, cause that'll be your thought process when one of the X-men come and try to kill you for touchin' me." The woman finally said, her tongue tied and her mind straying more towards her diamond lover. Emma laughed loudly and stood up strait, face-to-face with the woman now.

"Oh my love, I can sense when one of those tools decides to check up on you." Emma said, her right hand moving from the zipper and now down to her lover's hip. "But since you insist, I will stop ." Emma said with a pout, her perfect red lips making the woman groan. "Oh don't like that?" Emma asked, already knowing what was going on through her lover's head. She knew exactly what she was doing to her little sex toy and god did she love it.

"Shudd'up Em." The woman said as she launched herself at Emma, fist prepared for a punch. _'Going into fight mode again dear? I don't think so, I'm not done with you yet._ ' Emma thought as her left hand, still in her diamond form, grabbed the upcoming fist and sent her attacker past her. Emma laughed as she watched the woman fall to the floor, turning to lay on her back. Emma dropped her diamond form completely and began to use her psychic powers to enter her lover and attacker's mind.

- _I do love seeing you on your back, though I'd prefer you without the clothes._ -

Emma thought as she froze her lover's body, making it impossible for her to get up. The mind is such an easy thing to manipulate sometimes.

- _Maybe later tonight._ \- The woman responded, trying to get up and failing every time. - _Em, let me up._ \- She thought to her, though Emma could tell that the woman was more amused than annoyed at her.

"Hmm, how about no. I happen to like you like this." Emma said as she walked over and knelt beside the prone body. Turning her left hand in her diamond form, she stroked her lover's cheek lovingly.

"Let her go White Queen." An angry and low voice called out from Emma's left, causing Emma to roll her eyes in utter annoyance. _'Of all the people.'_ Emma thought as she felt her lover's amusement grow even more. - _Not funny, love._ \- She thought to her lover.

"Oh look, someone has finally come to make sure you were still alive. How thoughtful of them." Emma said icily to the prone figure as she turned to the voice and gracefully stood. "And look; it's the leader too.." Emma said with a small clap of hands, as if she were over joyed with the news of Cyclops joining them. "I must say Scott, you really should keep a better eye on your teammates. I've had her all to myself for an hour, while your other X-men played around." Emma said with a nasty smirk, her tone showing her superiority to the leader. "Who knows what I could've done to her."

"Get away from her Frost or else." Scott "Cyclops" Summers said, his hand positioned on his visor as he prepared to attack the blonde in front of him. Scott looked to the figure on the ground, worry and anger clouding his unseen eyes.

"Awe do you hear that? He sounds so big and scary." Emma said to the figure on the ground. "Until next time X-man." Emma said as she turn to the figure. - _I am sorry about what's about to happen, my love._ \- Emma said as she released control of the body and then sent a quick psychic blast into the beautiful mind. The owner of the body spasmed, letting off a small scream that broke Emma's heart. - _Good-bye Love_.-

- _Bye Emma._ \- The woman replied back and Emma grinned, running off and away from the two X-men. Her shoes clicking as she ran, her grin still in place on her flawless face.

"Rogue!" Scott shouted, running to her side. "Fuck Rogue, you okay?" Scott asked as he pulled the brunet up and onto her feet. Rogue was about to respond, but her knees started to buckle. Scott held the woman closer and tighter, supporting her until she was ready.

"I'm fine Scott, just give me a second." Rogue said as she balanced herself using Scott's broad shoulder. Looking around, she sighed. Emma was gone. "Let's go, the others will be lookin' for us." Rogue said, pulling away from Scott and walking to where she knew the X-jet was stationed.

- _Until tonight Emma._ -


End file.
